


And that's exactly what they did

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, But my mind left him sweet, Drama, English in not my natural language, F/M, Fluff, It was supposed to be a heavy porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: It looks like a miracle, but the healing seeds begin to bloom in the same gardens where it seemed like no other flower would bud. The soul is wise; while we think there is only pain, it works, in silence, to weave the new moment. And he arrives !





	And that's exactly what they did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wollfgang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/gifts).



**My fourth fic of Lucifer and my first Deckerstar and have everyone a good read !**

**\----------**

**Fanfic - And that's exactly what they did.**

**\----------**

**It looks like a miracle, but the healing seeds begin to bloom in the same gardens where it seemed like no other flower would bud. The soul is wise; while we think there is only pain, it works, in silence, to weave the new moment.** **And he arrives ! ( Ana Jácomo )**

****

 

Chloe did not know what she would find when the elevator doors opened. Nor what to do with the overwhelming feeling that the elevator was running too slowly.

 

After Pierce's death. And after Chloe has proof of the truth. She went into shock. Chloe remembers to see Lucifer. The true Lucifer. And he was right there standing in front of him. And then in a heartbeat he disappeared. Just like the knife that was on the Lieutenant's chest and several feathers she knew were on the ground before.

 

Still not understanding what happened Chloe sat on the stairs behind her and tried to make sense of all the things that were happening around her. Because of the shock, Chloe took a few minutes to realize that her cell phone was vibrating in her pocket. It was a message from Lucifer, and for the first time Chloe wondered if she should read it. Deciding for yes, she opened the message. And there in that little text she found words that she never thought would be spoken by him...

 

_ \- I know you're confused. Afraid and disgusted with me. So I will not impose my presence on you. We'll only see each other again if you want. And about Cain's death. Say what you want to say to explain everything that happened that I will confirm everything without hesitation. Even if it's a lie. I'll confirm ! You're the one I care most about in the whole universe. And the only one to whom I submit with joy. I know you'll want to talk. And I'll be ready to answer any of your questions. But like I said. In your time. You decide where and when. Excuse me for being who I am Detective. And if you want me to leave, just say so and I'll... _

 

Chloe did not know what to say about those words. Was Lucifer willing to lie ? Leave or stay and the choice would be hers ? She did not want to talk now. His head was aching. Her heart was racing. And she knew that at any moment the police support next to Ella and Dan would arrive there. She did not want to talk now. More surely she wanted to talk to him again. And it was with such certainty that she sent her message.

 

_ \- Stay ! _

 

And Chloe was not at all surprised to see her text marked as visualized shortly after being sent. She then allowed herself a simple smile at this fact. But this moment was broken by the sound of sirens.

 

Lucifer kept his promise. Like he always does. He did not impose his presence on anyone. Even to give your testimony on what happened that day. It took a few moments with Lucifer on the phone and the investigation team decided to go to Lux to get their testimony. For Lucifer refused to come to the District for any reason whatsoever. And to Chloe's total surprise. He confirmed everything she said in her own testimony. He confirmed a lie. He had lied and went for her !

 

And he unfortunately kept his promise and kept his distance. He was not there when the lieutenant was buried. He was not there when Charlotte was buried. He was not there when the investigation of the Sinnerman was initiated and not when it was finally completed. He was not there when a new lieutenant was assigned. He also was not there when everyone was surprised by Daniel's transfer request. And although his transference was something that nobody wanted, everyone understood his need to leave and nobody condemned him for it.

 

More Chloe had reached her limit. Lucifer's absence became unbearable to her. It was time to put a stop to it. No more ignoring the elephant in the room.

 

_ \- Wait for me tonight to talk ! _

 

The message Chloe sent to Lucifer was simple but objective. She did not want to give him a chance to escape. And here she was in the Lux elevator waiting for the doors to open.

 

The sight she had the moment she stepped in on the cover unearthed Chloe's lousy memories. Everything was covered in white sheets. The many books that Lucifer had kept in boxes. Until the bar was completely empty. With the exception of a bottle and two solitary glasses on the counter.

 

Chloe would have gone into complete despair were it not for the sight of Lucifer sitting on the bench in front of the piano. Arms stretched out over the lid partially covering his face. The head goes down. Her eyes closed as if looking at her could somehow hurt him. And her shoulders bent forward in a position of defeat she'd never seen before. And Chloe hated to see that.

 

_ \- Why are things kept ? _

_ \- Just waiting. _

_ \- Waiting ? _

_ \- That you tell me to disappear... _

 

And the silence that followed that phrase was frightening. Chloe did not know where to start this conversation. Should she have made a list ? Should she ignore everything and simply move on ? But it was the voice of Lucifer who broke the silence.

 

_ \- Did I see Daniel in blue uniform ? _

_ \- Yes he requested transfer to Unit K9. _

_ \- Because ? _

_ \- Nobody knows for sure but no one asked or condemned him for choosing to leave. _

_ \- What did Beatrice say about it ? _

_ \- Dad's new partner is a dog and that's so cool ! _

 

And the two allowed themselves to smile at Chloe's awful imitation of her daughter's enthusiasm. All the heavy weather of before dissolving into the air.

 

_ \- I'll miss Douche... _

_ \- It is not final. The new Lieutenant said he understood his need for space and that he would respect. But he refuses to give up any of his Detectives. Even more so in the chaotic state that things are. _

_ \- So what ? Was Daniel borrowed ? _

_ \- Yes ! _

_ \- Who would have thought it would be fair for him that the Police Departments would quarrel. _

_ \- And I'm not going to tell you how much it did to his ego. _

 

And another pleasant moment full of laughter and hope. But Chloe's smile disappeared the moment she realized that since entering the penthouse and approaching the piano. At no moment did Lucifer lift his face or look into her eyes.

 

She knew she could not pretend nothing had happened. Everything she had for sure in her life was completely swept away from existence. And the only certainty she had at that moment was the loneliness that Lucifer radiated that night and how much it destroyed her.

 

_ \- Can I sit with you ? _

 

A simple question Lucifer answered by giving her space on the bench in front of the piano. Chloe caught her eye in what she could see from his face. And Lucifer stood still with his arms still on the lid of the piano capping his face and his eyes now open but fixed on the keys in front of him. As if he could make it play only with the force of his thought.

 

_ \- The face of that day ? _

_ \- My face, Detective ! _

_ \- They looked like burns. _

_ \- And they are ! Burn scars actually. That is what happens when you are thrown from the sky and dive headlong into the flames of hell. We can say that I burned like a shooting star. Of course it was not with the same beauty and certainly no one made me a request, but it is a good comparison. _

 

The pain and pain overflowing her words crushed Chloe. It was not right. This was not the Lucifer she knew but how to get it back ? How to overcome millennia of torture and neglect ? Keeping talking and trying to get more pieces for this puzzle was the only thing Chloe could do at that moment. And who knows with the complete puzzle she could find the answer to those questions.

 

_ \- How the shots did not kill us ? _

_ \- I used my wings to block them. _

_ \- And how did we get out of there ? _

_ \- Flying. _

_ \- Lucifer look at me. _

_ \- Not ! _

 

And her face buried even more in his arms. Completely blocking Chloe's vision. That would be difficult and Chloe was too sober to keep talking. Looking around, she saw the bottle on the bar counter and without saying anything, she stood up to take something that anesthetized the sense of loss that was choking her. And Chloe stood there in front of the bar. The glass filled but untouched in front of him. And totally oblivious to Lucifer's gaze now on his back.

 

_ \- If I say I'm not afraid of it all. Or with the meaning of what is happening I will be lying. But I want you to understand that I'm not afraid of you ! _

 

And the laughter of Lucifer's irony can be heard. Chloe turns to him furiously and sees him still sitting in front of the piano. Only now his arms are crossed in front of his chest.

 

_ \- Are not you afraid of me ? _

_ \- Not ! And it's not like I do not know. Even because you never lied about who you were. I just did not want to believe it. _

_ \- You're free to believe whatever you want, Detective. _

_ \- I know. How about we try to see the best of it all ? _

_ \- Is there a better one ? _

 

The pain in his voice was suffocating. All Chloe wanted right now was to make that pain go away. Always have Lucifer again. So I can talk about everything and maybe even laugh about the strangeness of it all.

 

_ \- I never believed in all this know. Religion in general. Daniel did not. He has his beliefs and I have never seen him doubt them. But because of my work I always wondered what it would be like after I died. And to be honest the idea of hell always haunted me. But now I'm not afraid anymore. After all, I know the boss. So if I go there I'll... _

 

But Chloe did not even have time to finish her sentence. Lucifer ran to her, holding Chloe's face in her hands. There was so much pain in Lucifer's eyes and tears were on his face. Her voice had never sounded so desperate before.

 

_ \- Do not say that. Do not ever say that again. Your place is not in hell ! And if they dare to send you there I'll take the hell to them. I will not give you peace until they open those bloody gates and let you in. I promise you that ! _

 

They stared at each other for a moment until Lucifer tried to pull away. But Chloe did not allow it. She pulled him close and hugged him with all her might. A decision in your mind. Enough of being afraid. Enough of lying to herself !

 

_ \- I'm not afraid to go to hell. And I know I'll go there. You know how I know ? Why are not all those who love you there ? _

 

And for the first time in millennia Lucifer allowed himself to fall apart. His arms returning Chloe's embrace. All your fears and insecurities being taken from your soul through tears. The possibility of being rejected again. The fear of being turned away by simply being who you are. All her fears destroyed by Chloe's words.

 

She loved him. He and the detective were real ! Lucifer gave him the right to choose. And Chole chose him. Lucifer gave him the right to leave. And Chloe chose to stay. Lucifer gave him the right to send him away. And she told him to stay.

 

Chloe gently pushed Lucifer and began to kiss her cheek softly. Wiping away your tears. Lucifer did not know how to react. Such a gesture of tenderness had never been given to him before. No kind of tenderness if he were honest with himself. Lucifer then decided to let himself go.

 

Tonight he would be something he never was. He would not be Samael the Fallen. He would not be Lucifer The Devil. Today he would just be a man completely delivered the wants and desires of the woman he loves.

 

Lucifer, full of joy at everything that was happening, caught Chloe by the waist holding her in his arms and spun her around the room. Love was the freedom he had never known, the excitement he had sought for a lifetime. Her frightened scream taking both of the laughs.

 

And they fell into a comfortable silence. Lucifer standing in the middle of the room and with Chloe in his arms. United Foreheads and synchronized hearts.

 

The kiss they shared began smoothly. More quickly it gained strength leaving them both breathless. Lucifer gently places Chloe on the floor. And for the first time in his life he has no idea what to do now.

 

And Chloe seems to realize this by deciding to make the first move. Chloe begins to unbutton Lucifer's blouse and with each open button she places a soft kiss on the revealed skin below. Slowly undressing him from the waist up.

 

Only when Lucifer's shirt reaches the ground does he regain control of his movements. Lucifer leans over Chloe kissing her neck while keeping one hand on her waist, and the other in her hair. Chloe almost cried with the warmth and tenderness of the touch.

 

Lucifer was sure that would change everything forever. Once Chloe was in his bed he would not allow her to leave. She had become more important to him than her own life. And he needed to make sure that this was what she really wanted. And Chloe can hear him whispering in her ear.

 

_ \- Are you sure ? _

_ \- Yes ! _

 

And Lucifer listens to Chloe's response also in whispers. Lucifer fights against the urge to get Chloe in his arms and run to the bed. She's different. It is sacred. She is your miracle. Tonight he'd be nice like he's never been with anyone before. Seduce rather than dominate.

 

Chloe gave Lucifer free access to her skin. And he touched and kissed every inch of her body. Every piece of skin revealed by the removal of the clothes was adored by his lips. His hands gentle to the touch. A cloud of pleasure around you. Clouding your senses. Chloe has never felt so loved before. And it was just shared kisses and caresses.

 

Before they both realized they were already completely naked. His clothes formed a trail that led from the living room to the bed. A person has more than forty thousand nerve endings on their skin. And Chloe's only reacted to Lucifer's contact. She believed that Lucifer would come upon her with unbridled strength and longing. She was not ready for all the sensations she was experimenting with. And the sense of ecstasy that Lucifer's lips made her feel was the most glorious she'd ever had in a long time.

 

Lucifer had come from hell. And like all those who come back from. He had an uncontrollable hunger for something he did not know what it was. The feeling of emptiness constantly tormenting him. He tried to fill it with violence, drinks, drugs and sex. But nothing made him feel more complete than having the taste of Chloe's pleasure in his lips. Lucifer was not prepared for the intensity, the uncontrollability that gripped his body as he touched her. He did not know how to deal with the anguish, the weakness in his legs, the feeling of pertensement he had never experienced before. Her mortality around Chloe made him feel the world around him in a way he had never felt before. And Lucifer loved it.

 

Chloe pushed her hair back from her face. She lowered her eyes for Lucifer's and saw him staring at her. An intense red shining in his eyes. The heat in his gaze made Chloe's nerves flutter with intense tingling. At that moment she knew she was ready for more. She was ready to feel him inside her. They were both ready.

 

Chloe stretched her arm, pulling Lucifer through the hair. He felt a delicious pain in his scalp that had never been there before. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her strength. As if she were hours in the wilderness and he was her only source of water. Lucifer returning the kiss with equal thirst. His body plunged into a sea of sensations he had never felt before. And the certainty that his Detective's body was more addictive and exhilarating than any drug he'd ever tasted in his immortal life.

 

Chloe felt Lucifer sliding deep inside her body. The heat was incredible, it warmed it from the inside out. He did not stop. There was no need to be calm. This moment was something their bodies had been asking for for a long time. Their souls getting drunk on the much desired sensation. Lucifer whispered hot, wild and sincere words to Chloe all the time.

 

Chloe tried to retain every sensation, to keep that moment forever in her memories, but her senses were overwhelmed. Each part of his body feeling alive, adored, complete by simply being touched by Lucifer. The pace between them was slow but Chloe would never say controlled. Lucifer's eyes glittered in an incandescent red. Like live fire burned inside your eyes. And Chloe wished she could burn in those flames forever.

 

Lucifer and Chloe were lost in the constant friction of their bodies. In constant increase of your energies. Intoxicating them both with a release that was a step away from being hit. Lucifer moaned in Chloe's ear. Striving to keep a steady pace. Trying to prolong as much as possible the pleasure they were both feeling. He was determined to satisfy her. She totally intoxicated with the increasing sense of pleasure in her body.

 

Then in a quick move. Lucifer moved, placing his arms under Chloe's back. Standing up to sit on his heels. Bringing Chloe with him. When he stopped moving Chloe realized he was sitting on Lucifer's lap.

 

When Chloe lowered her face and her eyes met with Lucifer's. Chole can see with perfection how much Lucifer loved her. And attaining pleasure had become a desperate goal for both of them.

 

Chloe, completely drunk with pleasure, began to scratch Lucifer's back. Increasing the speed of his own body as he felt Lucifer deeper and deeper inside him. Lucifer attacked Chloe's breasts with all the hunger. Allowing himself to feast on what he longed for in his lips for a long time.

 

Both so numb with the sensations that caused each other that they did not even realize that Lucifer's wings had come up. That they embraced them both. Closing them in a cocoon. Isolating both from the outside world. And allowing Lucifer and Chloe to build their own world. A world filled with love and respect. Built under the security of Lucifer's wings.

 

And for a brief moment the world seemed to shine in light with the force of a sun. Everything seemed brighter, more intense and more alive. And in seconds everything is gone, wings, light, heat. And all that was left was the nebulous drug of pleasure that numbed them both. Leaving them satisfied in a way that they have never felt before. Feeling for the first time in their lives, fully complete.

 

Lucifer was not the first to wake up for the simple fact that he had not slept. He'd been up all night, watching over Chloe's sleep. Her hands wandered gently down her body. Delighting in the softness of his skin and memorizing every bit of Your Detective. Chloe begins to wake up slowly feeling the gentle caress on her skin. Lucifer pulls her into his arms and she goes willingly. Curling up into him, burrowing into her warmth, deeply inhaling the scent of her skin.

 

_ \- I smell coffee and pancakes ? _

_ \- Not. _

_ \- Why not ? _

_ \- Hungry love? _

 

But all Lucifer could do was a soft snore from Chloe. He gently lays a kiss on Chloe's forehead as he lets himself laugh at the fact that even as she sleeps she still gives him orders. At that moment something was certain for Lucifer. He would not be mad to disobey Chloe Decker. She gave him an order. And he would obey her always !

 

Lucifer got out of bed as calmly as possible. All for not waking Chloe. He dressed minimally. He arranged the clothes that were scattered around the room. He made two phone calls and in five minutes everything he needed to prepare a Queen's worth of coffee had already been delivered. Lucifer would never cease to be surprised at how efficient humans were in their jobs when there was a generous amount of money at their disposal.

 

As Lucifer wondered where to put the rose ship he had asked for, an idea of what to do with it occurred to him. Lucifer went to the roses holding the stalks with his left hand. Ignoring the thorns from his fingers, he drew the petals with his right hand. And slowly he began to spread the fragile red petals over Chloe. Acting like a pagan worshiping his Goddess. And Lucifer smiled at the truth imprinted on the irony of that phrase. Chloe was his Queen. Your Persephone. And he would put all hell on his knees before His Goddess.

 

And she was intoxicated by the scents of coffee, honey and flowers that Chloe began to wake up. The rose petals scattered around her and over her body was ha first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was Lucifer standing beside the bed. His eyes radiating a glow of true worship. And all this was dedicated to her. Just for her !

 

Until two days ago Chloe did not believe anything that was not a proven fact. And how drastically her view of what was real had changed. She eventually discovered that the love of her life was the Devil. Not an actor dedicated to his work. Not a man tormented by an abusive childhood. Not a lunatic with mania for grandeur. But the Real Devil ! Former archangel of the Celestial Armies. The one who lit the sun and the stars. Ex-lord of hell. Your personal demon. Lucifer Morningstar.

 

Forgetting the whole world around her Chloe raised her hand and with a gesture of his index finger she called Lucifer to herself. And he went to her lying down on her body and devouring her lips. Chloe gave herself to him with complete confidence, and this act brought light to the darkest places in Lucifer's soul. He could feel the darkness crumbling and his heart breaking free from a lifetime of pain and loneliness. Abandoning for ever the man tormented and unable to believe in love.

 

Lucifer trusted Chloe with the same intensity. He gave her all his passion. Using all your skills, all your sensitivity, all your tenderness. He gave himself to her in a way that he never gave to anyone in all eternity. Their bodies came together again. Like two halves of a whole that have finally met. And when Chloe shouted the name of Lucifer in complete ecstasy and joy. Lucifer was sure to have never heard a more perfect sound in his entire life.

 

Chloe knew that it was possible to love and not be happy. It was so in his days with Daniel. Lucifer knew that it was possible to be happy and not to love. It was so in all her days before Chloe. But to love and simultaneously be happy was something they both thought was impossible. Only a miracle could make these feelings happen together.

 

But what Chloe did not know and what Lucifer forgot, is the true meaning of a miracle. Miracles are signs of a new beginning. The mighty force of redemption. And Chloe is a miracle ! A miracle for Lucifer. Not to manipulate him or control him as he believed himself to be. But to set you free !

 

A miracle that would remove the pain from your heart. The darkness of your soul. Fear of your thoughts. A miracle called Chloe Jane Decker.

 

The miracle bearer called love. Love capable of accomplishing the impossible. Love capable of giving peace to a tormented soul. Love able to bring Lucifer Morningstar back to Silver City. Love able to take him home again !

 

It was enough that they accepted this miracle. May they open this gift. May they live this love. And that's exactly what they did !

**\----------**

**END**

**\----------**

**I do not even know how to thank this amazing fandom for all the support I have received in creating my fics I LOVE YOU folks!!!!**

**This is the biggest fic I have ever written since I returned to write, 10 pages of Word + 4,349 words + 3 months stuck in a cycle of writes and erases, writes and erases, writes and erases...**

**And such an emotion that it does not fit inside my chest.**

**Another gift for Wollfgang and also for tumblr[@thedisdainfullysilentvisitor](https://thedisdainfullysilentvisitor.tumblr.com/).**

**My first Deckerstar and I am extremely anxious to know what you found.**

**Please tell me what you found** ** >.<**


End file.
